


Sir, Please

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Gabriel, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel walks around him with an approving gaze, and Sam lowers his own, biting back a grin. He knows he looks good. He just shaved, his cock is hard between his legs, and he’s spread out for his Dom to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

In their room is a bar. It’s held up by chains on the ceiling. It’s strung high enough that Sam has to stand on two little stools so he isn’t uncomfortable. His wrists are tied to either end of the bar so he’s totally exposed for Gabriel.

Gabriel walks around him with an approving gaze, and Sam lowers his own, biting back a grin. He knows he looks good. He just shaved, his cock is hard between his legs, and he’s spread out for his Dom to see.

“Have you prepared yourself?” Sam falters. He wasn’t asked to do so, and between his legs he's dry besides the pre-come dripping down his shaft that’s tapering off as he realizes he’s done something wrong. Gabriel makes an unhappy noise and he leaves the room.

Sam isn’t sure whether Gabriel is coming back or not, and he slumps. He would never go too far so he couldn’t hear Sam if his sub had to safe-word out, Sam knows that, but it still upsets him.

Gabe does come back not a minute later with a bottle of lube, although Sam knows he’s probably not going to be using it for a while.

Gabriel’s hand brushes Sam’s lower back, and he shivers.

“Do you know what bad boys get?” Gabriel asks quietly, rounding around Sam to face him, his usual grin in place like always. “You can talk, Sam. Why don’t you guess what the punishment will be.”

“A spanking,” Sam rasps, and Gabriel hums. Sam isn’t expecting the hand to come down on his ass, and he jolts forward, bar above his head shaking dangerously.

“Good boy.” Sam shudders. There’s already tears from pleasure making their way down his face, and Gabriel wipes at them with one thumb, the other hand pre-occupied. “I want you to count them, Sam, and only when you can’t anymore do you get to come, but only how I say you get to.”

Sam runs through his mental list of ways Gabriel could make him come -- ruin his orgasm, tie up his cock until there’s nothing else he can do but come, slap it out of him -- there’s an endless list of things, and some of those things Sam hopes don't happen.

His cock aches in that way that means he needs to come tonight and hard or he’s not going to be satisfied with just one, and Sam knows that’s all he’s getting.

He nods, and Gabriel kisses him for a few moments. It’s tender, loving, and Sam leans forward to catch Gabe’s lips again, but he almost slips and falls. Gabriel slaps his ass, and Sam jerks.

“One, sir.”

_Slap_.

“Two, sir.”

_Slap._

“Three, sir.”

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

At that Sam loses count, and Gabriel obviously is trying to mess him up so he can do this for a little bit longer, and Sam tries to recount them in his head, get the numbers out fast enough, but his mouth isn’t cooperating with the rest of him.

“Too late, Sam, that’s it. Are you okay? What’s your color?” Gabriel asks quietly, and Sam rocks on his heels for a moment before nodding his head.

“Green,” he croaks, and Gabriel cocks his head. “Green,” Sam insists.

“I believe you. Are you ready for this?” Gabriel asks, and Sam nods again. “Such a good boy.” Sam whines at the praise.

Gabriel spreads his cheeks, and Sam is expecting a finger or two, lubed so quickly he blinked and they were there, but that’s not what it is. He squirms for a moment, and then he realizes what it is when Gabriel’s breath puffs hot between his cheeks, tongue lapping up and down across his rim.

“Gabriel!” Sam cries, trying to get as close to that mouth as he can.

“More?” Gabe asks, voice husky and deeper than normal. Sam throws his head back as far as he can, groaning loudly.

“Please, sir, please.”

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you,” Gabriel teases, and Sam wails as his mouth seals against his hole, and then he _sucks_.

“Ah! Sir, please, _sir_ ,” Sam gasps, and Gabriel wiggles his tongue inside of Sam, licking back and forth. Sam’s eyes roll back in his head, and his knees are threatening to buckle it’s so good.

“God, Gabe, your mouth, please, sir, more.” Gabe manages to fit a finger in with his tongue, and Sam rides his face, gets everything working him open in deeper. Gabe pulls away to slick his hand with lube properly, the good flavored stuff Sam was wondering about.

Sometimes they use it for blow jobs as it adds a little kick, but Gabe had never even brought up getting his tongue in other places.

Gabriel sucks on Sam’s balls while fingering him open.

It’s too much and he’s on the cusp of coming just from this, being strung up and held open, laid bare and open for Gabe to see and feel.

“Doin’ so well for me, Sammoose. If you come I stop, okay? Just a little bit longer and then I’ll get to the main event of this rodeo.”

Sam whimpers.

Gabriel keeps fingering him open until he’s stretched enough to take a decent sized plug. Gabe taps the base of it, and Sam pants out deep breaths.

It feels too good, always has to have something inside of him like this, pressing against him just right in a way things against his cock just don’t.

However, when Gabriel’s fingers curl around his length, it fattens and thickens impossibly further, leaks pre-come so much that it drips between the gaps in his Dom's fingers.

Gabriel starts to stroke him, a pull of skin on skin that makes Sam’s toes curl where they’re hanging over the edges of the stools he’s standing on.

Gabe pulls his foreskin back, wiggles the tip of his finger just under it, and Sam’s about to come so hard, it’s right there within reach.

But then Gabriel pulls back.

“ _Uhng_ , please, sir, I need --”

“Not yet. I’ll tell you when. I tell you when you get to come, remember?” Gabriel asks, and Sam shuts his mouth. “I’m going to do this three more times. If you’re going to come and I don’t pull away, I want you to tell me, go it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, my good Sam.”

Gabriel’s hand is back on his cock, thick and curved up toward his belly, balls hanging heavy between his parted thighs.

Six strokes, and Sam is there. He’s not going to be able to hold back the next time let alone another time after that.

“Gabe, sir, I’m going to --”

Gabriel pulls away, and Sam breathes a sigh of relief. Gabe pets up and down his sides, his back, soothes his palms over Sam’s cherry red ass. Gabriel kisses his lower back, and Sam relaxes a little.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel murmurs. It’s so rare for him to be serious about any one thing, it’s always joking about everything. However, Sam’s self esteem as well as his body are never joked about, especially when they’re in a scene. It’s always praise and love, a safe place Sam loves so much and misses horribly when they’re not together.

He craves Gabriel’s touch, his lips, and Sam knows Gabriel is plagued with the same amount of affection as Sam is. That's what gets him through the lonely nights when Gabe is working late.

Gabe jacks him off again, and then one more time.

Sam knows this time he’s not going to stop, however, and that makes his hips thrust forward. Gabriel doesn’t reprimand him for doing so, so he does it again and again until he’s spilling hot and perfect into Gabriel’s palm over and over.

“Ah, ah, ah, sir, Gabriel, ah, ah!” Sam cries, his abdomen muscles contracting and relaxing, his thighs shaking, his cock twitching in Gabriel’s hold. Gabriel continues to stroke him through it, using all the good tricks he knows as opposed to the bad ones Sam’s forced to endure daily (such as the bucket filled with water above the bathroom door Sam had to clean up while Gabriel cackled).

His balls draw up and the plug hits his prostate dead on, and that’s it. He’s collapsing against his restraints, body done with holding him up through the onslaught of pleasure-pain shooting through every nerve ending.

Gabriel climbs up on top of the box-like stools, no higher than twelve inches above the ground. Gabe unties the ties on his wrists, rubs feeling back into his fingers that have gone numb both from being suspended in the air for so long, and also because of the toe-curling, back arching, head thrown back, eyes rolled back into his skull sort of ecstasy of his orgasm.

Sam’s fingers wind in Gabe’s hair, and Gabriel helps him down and into the bed after cleaning him up with a washcloth that’s tossed to the side.

“Sam, Sam, so perfect, so good for me. Come on, gigantor, let’s get you under the blankets.” Gabriel heaves Sam’s large body under the duvet, and then he’s losing consciousness already.

“Love you, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

“I’m good, tingly and fuzzy. Good.”

“I’m glad, Sammich, you had me worried there for a minute.”

“Why?”

“I thought you blacked out, but it must have just felt really good.”

“What can I say, you’re good with your hands. And your mouth. That was perfect, we need to do that more.” Gabriel laughs to himself quietly, pulls Sam a little closer into his chest, kissing the top of his head “Did you get off?” Sam slurs, and Gabriel hums.

“I did. Those faces you make can get me off alone.”

“Good to know.”

His throat is dry and his hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, but that can wait until tomorrow. Cuddling in Gabriel’s arms, however, is a luxury he’ll never pass up no matter what he’s offered (and that’s saying something considering how good the water pressure they have in the apartment is).

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
